Lasting
by Jade Scorpione
Summary: Kakakku membenci ayah dan ibu yang tega membuang kami Aku ingin mencari tahu dimana mereka My Fisrt Fanfiction Ever
1. Chapter 1

Lasting

Chapter 1

Haruno Sakura merapikan kemeja seragam sekolah barunya yang tampak kusam. Tak peduli berapa lama ia mencuci kemeja sumbangan itu, warnanya yang putih nyaris kekuningan tak bisa berubah. Menghela nafas pasrah, ia kemudian menguncir rambutnya kebelakang, lalu bergegas meninggalkan kamarnya.

Di ruang makan, ibu asuhnya yang selalu bertingkah 'All mighty' sedang duduk berpangku kaki, menyesap kopi paginya sekaligus membaca koran. "Well, well, well. Lihat anak gadisku sudah siap ke sekolah" wanita itu berkata sinis begitu menyadari kehadiran Sakura.

Sakura mengambil roti gandum kemudian mulai menumpuknya dengan keju, selada dan bahan-bahan lainnya yang ia temukan di kulkas. "Yah, kalau bukan karena program pemerintah untuk menyekolahkan anak-anak malang sepertiku, mungkin aku bisa menjadi budakmu seharian" balas gadis itu tak kalah sinis.

Momochi Tayuya –ibu asuhnya- mendengus pelan. Melanjutkan kembali atensinya pada koran yang dibacanya. Walaupun begitu ia terus berbicara. "Tentu saja. Bagaimana lagi caramu berterimakasih padaku dan Zabuza yang sudah menampungmu kalau bukan menjadi pembantu kami?"

Sakura menjejalkan dengan asal kotak makan yang telah ia dengan sandwich buatannya ke dalam tas ransel lusuhnya. "Wow, jadi uang yang diberikan pemerintah padamu, karena sudah menampungku dan Naruto itu tidak cukup?" ia menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya dimeja pantry, menatap Tayuya menantang.

Tayuya membanting korannya. "Dasar jalang!" makinya. "Pantas saja orang tua-mu membuangmu. Mereka pasti tidak sudi punya anak seperitmu"

"Wow, pagi yang heboh" Suara seorang pemuda menghentikkan pertikaian keduanya. Seorang pemuda dengan seragam SMA yang sama dengan Sakura menuruni tangga dengan cepat. "Pagi, bu" sapa pemuda itu tanpa menoleh pada Tayuya. Ia kemudian meraih tangan Sakura kemudian menariknya meninggalkan rumah.

* * *

><p>"Sakura-chan, kau tahu ibu asuh kita itu galak. Masih saja kau pana-panasi. Kau itu harusnya bersyukur dong. Lihat deh, teman-teman kita yang lain sering pindah-pindah keluarga. Beruntungnya kita bisa tinggal di rumah itu sampai kita dewasa nanti" Naruto menceramahi adiknya sepanjang jalan. Sakura menekuk mukanya jengkel.<p>

"Habis dia duluan yang mulai" Sakura berusaha membela diri. Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak peduli. Pokoknya Sakura-chan harus lebih bisa mengontrol emosi dan menjaga sikap. Mengerti?"

"Ia, ia. Aku mengerti" meski agak enggan, Sakura akhirnya menyahut. Naruto menyeringai lebar sambil mengacak-acak rambut adiknya.

"Nah itu baru adikku" Sakura menangkap tangan Naruto yang masih saja mengacak rambutnya.

"Hey, rambutku jadi berantakan nih" protesnya. Ia kemudian membenahi lagi rambutnya. Berbagai macam memori menghinggapi kepalanya kala itu. Memori pertama yang ia ingat adalah, ketika ia berusia empat tahun, hari pertama ia dan Naruto tinggal di rumah keluarga Momochi. Ia ingat seorang wanita staff Foster Care menasheti Naruto untuk selalu menjaganya. Ia juga ingat wanita itu mengatakkan bahwa Naruto adalah kakak kandungnya, yang lahir beberapa menit lebih dahulu sebelum ia dilahirkan.

Selama ini ia tidak pernah takut akan apapun. Karena kakak kembarnya, Naruto selalu bersamanya. Mereka berdua saling memiliki. Hanya mereka berdua.

"Nee, Naruto" ujar Sakura. Naruto menatap adiknya sambil menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepala. "Apa kau tidak mau tau, seperti apa orang tua kita?"

Untuk sepersekian detik mata Naruto melebar. Ditatapnya adik kandungnya itu dengan terkejut. "Kenapa tiba-tiba begini?" Tanya Naruto begitu ia berhasil menguasai dirinya.

Sakura menatap Naruto. Tak peduli jika ia bisa saja menabrak sesuatu karena tidak memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalanan di sekitarnya. "Kau ingat tidak, kata wanita itu, kau adalah kakak kembarku?" Naruto mengangguk. "Tapi kalau dilihat dari sisi manapun, kau dan aku tidak ada mirip-miripnya. Lihatlah" Sakura menyentuh rambut pirang Naruto. "Kau punya rambut pirang, sementara aku pink" ia menurunkan tangannya, kemudian meremas rok seragamnya pelan. "Warna matamu biru, sementara aku hijau"

"Sakura-chan. Bukankah waktu SMP kita pernah belajar tentang kembar tak identik? Nah kasus kita adalah yang seperti itu. Makanya kita tidak mirip-mirip sekali"

"Bukan begitu maskudku, bodoh" bantah Sakura. Ia menghela nafas pelan sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku hanya berpikir saja. Apakah mungkin orang tua kita terlihat seperti kita berdua? Mungkin ayah kita mirip denganmu dan ibu kita mirip denganku?"

Naruto menghela napas berat. "Sakura-chan. Kalau orang tua kita menginginkan kita, mereka tidak akan meninggalkan kita. Jadi kau tidak usah repot-repot berpikir tentang mereka"

Sakura menatap kakaknya sendu. Ia tahu Naruto memang tidak pernah suka membahas masalah ini. Masalah orang tua kandung mereka yang membuang mereka, hingga akhirnya mereka berakhit di Foster System, dan harus tinggal bersama keluarga Momochi yang jahat. Walaupun begitu, kakaknya sepertinya lebih suka dimarahi setiap hari oleh Zabuza dan Tayuya daripada harus bertemu dengan orang tua kandung mereka.

Tapi Sakura bukan seperti Naruto. Setiap malam ia selalu bertanya seperti apa wajah orang tua mereka. Mengapa mereka tega membuangnya dan Naruto. Apa salah mereka berdua? Semakin lama pikiran-pikiran itu semakin membuat Sakura gila. Dan akhirnya tanpa memberitahu kakaknya, gadis itu diam-diam menemui wanita yang ia ingat mengantarnya ke kediaman Momochi.

Namanya Sarutobi Kurenai. Dari wanita itulah, Sakura tahu kalau kedua identitas ibu kandungnya. Namun tidak alasan kenapa Naruto dan Sakura dibuang. Dari situ jugalah Sakura tahu kalau kedua orang tua kandungnya tidak pernah menikah. Dengan kata lain ia dan Naruto adalah anak diluar nikah. Mungkin itulah alasan mereka berdua dibuang.

Sakura tahu nama ibu kandungnya. Tapi ia tidak tahu apapun mengnai ayahnya. Ia ingin mencari orang itu, tapi ia tidak tahu harus mencari darimana. Bicara pada Naruto pun sepertinya percuma.

"Hei,Sakura-chan, jangan melamun" Naruto melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Sakura. Membuat gadis itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Hah? Kenapa?" tanyanya cengo.

Naruto tertawa pelan. "Jangan melamun dong Sakura-chan. Kalau kita jalannya lama begini bisa telat" Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura lembut, kemudian berlari kencang. Pagi itu, kakak beradik itu berlari menyusuri jalanan Konoha dengan bergandengan tangan. Berharap mereka akan selalu bersama menghadapi hidup baru mereka di SMA.

This is The End of Chapter 1

Silahkan pencet tombol review di bawah dan tinggalkan pesan anda pada saya

MUAAAHHHH :D


	2. Chapter 2

Aloha Minna-san! *teriak pake toa

Iaia maaf kalo berisik. Abisnya author seneeeeeng banget bisa update fic ini. Sebenarnya chapter ini sudah selesai berminggu minggu lalu. Tapi karena koneksi inet author diputus –setelah author selidiki, ternyata author lupa membayar tagihan-, makanya author baru bisa update sekarang.

Anyway, author bener-bener berterimakasih buat setiap reader yang meninggalkan review di cerita ini. Benar-benar menjadi semangat buat author buat tetap melanjutkan fic ini. Author juga minta maaf karena ada typo di chapter sebelumnya. Akan author perbaiki jika author ada waktu. By the way, untuk yg login sudah author balas review nya. Dan buat yang gak login author balas disini aja ya :

Mahadewa-san : sudah saya lanjutkan. Ya walaupun agak telat sih. Ehehehe*nyengir canggung. Terimakasih sudah meninggalkan review di fic pertama author. Ikuti terus fic ini ya

Rey-san : Author harap chapter-chapter kedepannya bakalan berkenan dihati Rey-san. Terimakasih sudah mereview dengan such a kind words. Saya benar-benar terharu *alah lebay. Dan maaf kalau author agak telat updatenya.

Anyway tanpa banyak bachot lagi. Langusng saja, Read and Enjoy.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Lasting

Chapter 2

**Sakura Side**

Bagiku masa SMA adalah salah satu momen terpenting dalam hidup. Momen yang patut dikenang dan diingat saaat masa tua nanti. Karena itulah aku sangat bersemangat untuk memulai hariku. Berbicara tentang momen-momen penting dalam hidup, ada beberapa momen penting yang tentu aku dan Naruto tidak pernah alami. Misalnya merayakan ulang tahun kami bersama orang tua kami, atau piknik keluarga, atau hal-hal lainnya yang biasa dilakukan keluarga pada umumnya. Mengapa? Karena kami tidak tahu siapa orang tua kami.

Namaku Haruno Sakura. Saudari kembar tak identik Uzumaki Naruto. Kami berdua ditemukan ketika masih bayi di depan sebuah lembaga pelayanan sosial, dan pada akhirnya berakhir dalam Foster System. Berpindah-pindah rumah menjadi hal yang biasa bagi kami. Kami pernah ditempatkan di berbagai macam tempat. Otogakure, Kirigakure, bahkan Amegakure. Walaupun kami ditempatkan di tempat yang berbeda, tapi kami tahu betul, pola pikir setiap orang tua asuh kami. Selama mereka tetap menadapatkan uang kompensasi dari pemerintah, mereka akan tetap membiarkan kami menumpang tinggal.

Dan akhirnya tiga tahun yang lalu, kami akhirnya pindah ke Konohagakure, dalam asuhan keluarga Momochi. Pasangan Momochi Zabuza dan Momochi Tayuya. Walaupun sudah lama menikah mereka belum juga memiliki seorang anak. Hal itu sempat membuatku berpikir, mungkin saja kedua orang itu akan menyayanginya dan Naruto layaknya anaknya sendiri. Namun ternyata apa yang aku pikirkan salah besar. Zabuza, pada siang hingga sore hari akan bekerja sebagai buruh pabrik. Dan pada malamnya, ia akan mabuk-mabukkan bersama kawan-kawannya. Ia selalu pulang saat subuh. Aku dan Naruto hampir tidak pernah melihat Zabuza selain pada hari minggu.

Sementara Tayuya, sang ibu, entah kenapa sangat tak menyukai keberadaanku dan Naruto. "Selama pemerintah masih memberikan uang padaku, kalian boleh tinggal disini. Tapi ingat, ini bukan rumah kalian." Itulah yang Tayuya katakan padaku dan Naruto di hari pertama kami tiba. Entah kenapa Zabuza dan Tayuya mengijinkan kami tinggal dirumah mereka hingga kami lulus SMA nanti. Apakah karena uang dispensasi, atau sumbangan lainnya yang diberikan kepada mereka? Entahlah.

Karena rasa penasaranku yang sangat tinggi, beberapa bulan yang lalu, tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, aku diam-diam mengunjungi kembali tempat dimana aku dan Naruto ditemukan. Lemabaga pelayanan sosial yang terletak agak jauh dari pusa kota. Disanalah aku bertemu Sarutobi Kurenai, wanita yang mengaku menemukanku dan Naruto.

"Malam itu begitu sunyi" jelasnya kala itu. "Karena jam pulang memang sudah lewat. Namun karena begitu banyak dokumen yang harus saya kerjakan, saya terpaksa lembur. Dan saat itulah,saya mendengar suara gerbang yang dibuka. Awalnya saya mengira salah satu staff kembali untuk membantu saya menyelesaikan pekerjaan saya, karena itu saya mengintip lewat jendela. Dan saya melihat seorang wanita berambut merah panjang hingga pinggannya. Dia sangat cantik. Mirip denganmu, hanya dengan warna mata yang berbeda, violet. Dan rambutnya bukanlah merah muda sepertimu. Saya melihatnya meletakkan sebuah keranjang besar di depan pintu. Saya mencoba menegurnya, namun wanita itu malah panik dan lari. Dan didalam keranjang itulah saya menemukanmu dan kakakmu. Beserta sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan nama kalian, dan sebuah pesan yang menyatakkan bahwa kalian adalah kembar."

Hanya itu yang akhirnya berhasil aku ketahui. Tak ada yang lain. Identitas ibu kandungku yang kuketahui, adalah ia seorang wanita berambut merah panjang dan beriris violet. Namun tentu saja itu tidak cukup untuk mencari tahu siapa dia. Dan dimana dia sekarang. Menagapa ia membuangku dan Naruto? Mengapa nama keluargaku dan Naruto berbeda? Entahlah.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto Side<strong>

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Kakak kembar dari Haruno Sakura. Mengapa nama keluarga kami berbeda? Entahlah. Tujuh belas tahun lamanya hidup tanpa menetahui siapa sebenarnya orang tua kandungku membuatku tak begitu peduli dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang sering dilontarkan teman-temanku semasa SD dan SMP dulu. Yang aku tahu, di dunia ini aku hanya punya Sakura. Dia satu-satunya keluargaku yang harus aku jaga dengan seluruh kemampuanku.

Ketika kami lulus nanti, kami harus sudah bisa menemukan jalan hidup kami. Karena pemerintah hanya menyekolahkan kami hingga SMA. Sakura ingin menjadi seorang dokter. Dan tentu saja semua orang tahu biaya yang diperlukan tidaklah sedikit. Untuk itu, sejak SMP, aku sudah diam-diam bekerja paruh waktu. Menabung setiap penghasilanku demi membantu Sakura.

Bagaimana dengaku? Aku tak peduli akan jadi apa aku nantinya. Jadi apapun tidak masalah. Asalkan adikku bisa menjadi dokter. Hahaha. Aku mungkin akan jadi ayah yang hebat nantinya.

Tentu saja Sakura tidak tahu kalau aku diam-diam bekerja paruh waktu. Ia tahu bahwa aku memiliki banyak teman di luar sana, dan setiap hari aku habiskan hanya untuk bersantai dan bersenang-senang bersama mereka. Well, dia tidak sepenuhnya salah. Aku memang mempunyai banyak teman. Tapi sellau kutolak ajakan mereka untuk hang out. Lantarann aku mengambil tiga pekerjaan sekaligus.

Pekerjaan pertamaku, adalah sebagia tukang cuci piring di salah satu restoran cepat saji terkenal di Konohagakure. Pemilik restoran itu adalah ayah temanku sewaktu SMP, Akamichi Chouji. Kami sering menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama. Karena Chouji lah aku bisa bekerja paruh waktu disana.

Pekerjaanku yang lainnya adalah sebagai tutor. Oh iya, aku belum menceritakan betapa pintarnya otakku ini. Aku bersyukur pada kapasitas otakku yang diatas normal, sehingga aku selalu berhasil meraih tempat pertama di setiap ujian. Sakura tentunya, tidak kalah pintar dariku. Hanya saja ia lebih menonjol di biologi.

Dan pekerjaanku yang terakhir adalah sebagai tukang bersih-bersih di rumah sakit kecil di ujung Konohagakure.

Memang berat melakukan tiga pekerjaan sekaligus secara diam-diam. Namun asalkan bisa membiayaii sekolah Sakura, apapun akan aku lakukan. Karena aku adalah satu-satunya yang ia punya di dunia ini. Dan dia adalah satu-satunya yang aku punya.

* * *

><p>Konoha High School biasa disingkat KHS bukanlah sekolah bertaraf internasional yang terkenal di berbagai kota di Jepang. KHS adalah sekolah milik pemerintah, dengan kualitas baik. Disinilah kedua kakak beradik itu akan memulai kehidupan SMA mereka.<p>

"Wow, sekolah ini lebih besar dari SMP kita" Sakura berujar kagum sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Naruto hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Hey, kalian murid baru kan?" suara seorang pemuda dengan rambut bob dan alis tebalnya merebut perhatian keduanya.

"Ia, Senpai" jawab Sakura sopan. Pemuda itu terpesona menatap Sakura. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka sementara matanya menatap kagum figure gadis didepannya. Naruto mendengus jengkel. Ia sangat tidak suka kalau adiknya diincar banyak laki-laki.. Ya ia akui ia mungkin menderita brother complex. Tapi itu semua demi kebaikan Sakura, kilahnya.

"Ano, Senpai." Naruto berkata dengan suara lantang. Menghentikkan aktifitas pemuda berambut bob itu. "Kalau boleh tahu, dimana letak aula sekolah?"

"EHEM" Pemuda itu berdehem. "Namaku Rock Lee. Kalian boleh memanggilku Lee" Sakura dan Naruto mengerutkan dahi mereka. Memang siapa yang mengajak kenalan? Walaupun demikian, pemuda bernama Lee itu tetap berbicara. "Sebenarnya usiaku baru tujuh belas tahun, tapi sekarang aku sudah di tahun kedua. Kenapa? Karena semasa SMP dulu aku adalah seorang siswa akselerasi. Otakku ini sangatlah cemer-"

"Maaf Senpai" potong Sakura. "Sepertinya kami harus buru-buru ke aula sekolah." Naruto mengangguk setuju. 'Dasar orang aneh' keluhnya dalam hati.

"Ohh begitu." Lee membetulkan letak kerah kemejannya sendiri. "Ya, beberapa menit lagi acara peyambutan murid baru akan dimulai. Aula sekolah terletak diujung koridor ini. Tapi kalian-" Ia menatap Naruto dan Sakura secara bergantian dengan pandangan meneliti. "Apakah kalian pacaran?"

Naruto tersenyum maklum, mengingat Lee bukanlah orang pertama yang salah paham akan hubungan keduanya. Sakura memasang wajah jengkel.

"Ya ampun, entah sudah berapa banyak orang yang salah paham." Keluh Sakura. "Dia bukan pacarku Senpai. Dia kakakku" jelas Sakura dengan penuh penekanan.

"Hey, apa-apan itu. Nada bicaramu seolah-olah menekankan bahwa aku ini tidak layak dipacari" protes Naruto.

"Oh, ayolah, kau tahu bukan itu maksudku" Sakura membela dirinya.

"Hahahahah" Argumen keduanya terpotong oleh suara tawa Lee yang kencang. "Jadi kalian kakak beradik. Ya ampun. Ternyata aku salah paham." Lee berkata. Sakura membenarkan dan Naruto masih menggerutu. "Kalau begitu apakah kamu sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Lee pada Sakura.

Seakan bisa melihat arah percakapan itu, Naruto segera menarik lengan Sakura dan berlari menuju aula sekolah. "Maaf Senpai. Kami sudah terlambat" teriaknya sambil berlari, dan masih sambil menyeret Sakura bersamanya.

* * *

><p>"Sekali lagi saya ucapkan selamat dating bagi para siswa baru Konoha High School" akhir pidato sang kepala sekolah,- yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Senju Tsunade- diiring dengan tepuk tangan para siswa baru. "Dan sekarang ketua Osis kita juga akan memberikan sedikit sambutan" lanjut sang kepala sekolah.<p>

Sakura menggerutu pelan. Ia berbicara dengan nada pelan, hingga hanya Naruto yang duduk disamping kanannya yang bisa mendengar gerutuannya. "Duh, bukankah kepala sekolah sudah menjelaskan semua tentang sekolah ini. Untuk apa lagi sih ketua Osis memberi sambutan juga"

Naruto mengangguk setuju. "Bokongku sudah mati rasa. Sudah berapa lama kita duduk disini" tambahnya.

Namun ketika sosok seorang pemuda dengan tinggi 170 cm dan gaya rambut emo itu menaiki podium, banyak siswa terpesona dibuatnya. Baik laki-laki maupun perempuan. Banyak terdengar keluhan dari siswa lelaki. "Cih, kami-sama sangat tidak adil. Kenapa si ketua Osis itu begitu sempurna?" Sementara paea siswi sibuk memuji paras sang ketua Osis.

"Nama saya Uchiha Sasuke." Adalah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan pemuda itu. Sekaligus menjadi satu-satunya kalimat yang didengar Naruto dan Sakura.

"Ceh, apa-apaan itu? Mengapa nada bicaranya terkesan dingin sekali sih? Dan lihat ekspresi wajahnya. Datar sekali. Apa dia tidak bisa senyum?" cibir Sakura. 'Nama saya Uchiha Sasuke' gadis itu menirukan gaya bicara Sasuke, ditambah dengan wajah yang dibuat selusuh mungkin.

Naruto menahan tawanya. Meningat hanya suara Uchiha Sasuke-lah yang tengah memecah keheningan aula. "Ayolah Sakura-chan. Aku saja yang seorang laki-laki, mengakui kalau ketua Osis itu lumayan oke" bisik Naruto.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. "Oke? Kau lihat wajahnya yang sepucat kertas hvs itu?" Blas gadis itu tak terima.

Dan setelah itu, kedua anak kembar itu melanjutkan argument mereka. Dengan Sakura yang menjelekkan segala hal tetnang Sasuke, dan Naruto yang mempertahankan ke-oke-an sang ketua Osis. Dan akibatnya mereka berdua tak mendengar apapun yang diucapkan Sasuke. Toh, mereka berdua yakin hal yang dibahas Sasuke tidaklah penting-penting amat. Karena garis besar peraturan dan tata tertib sekolah telah dijelaskan dengan sangat rinci oleh kepala sekolah.

* * *

><p>"Nama saya Hatake Kakashi dan saya akan menjadi wali kelas kalian untuk tahun ini. Jadi mohon kerjasamanya." Pria diawal tiga puluh tahun itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan gaya casual. "Nah, karena tadi kalian sudah memperkenalkan diri masing-masing, sekarang saatnya kita memilih pengurus kelas. Jadi ada yang berminta mencalonkan diri?"<p>

Kelas ribut seketika. Para siswa memulai sesi diskusi swasta dengan teman baru mereka. Termaksud Naruto dan Sakura –keduanya sangat bersyukur mereka berada di kelas yang sama-

"Kamu tidak mau mencalonkan diri?" Tanya sekaligus sindir Sakura. Ia ingat terakhir kali Naruto menjadi ketua kelas ketika mereka masih SD. Saat itu kelas mereka merupakan kelas dengan rata-rata siswa paling nakal. Alhasil kelas mereka selalu mendapat masalah, dan sebagai ketua kelas, ia yang harus bertanggung jawab. Sejak saat itu Naruto bersumpah ia tidak akan pernah lagi menjadi pengurus kelas.

"No thanks." Jawab Naruto lesu.

Kakashi bertepuk tangan guna menenangkan riuhnya suasana kelas saat itu. Ketika para siswa menghentikan diskusi swasta mereka, guru itu pun melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Baiklah, sepertinya tidak ada yang mau mengajukan diri. Kalau begitu, kita akan buat ini menjadi mudah."

Seorang siswi –yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagain Tenten- bertanya. "Mudah bagaimana Sensei?"

"Kita akan masukan nama seluruh isi kelas dan mengundinya. Nama yang pertama keluar adalah nama ketua kelas dan nama berikutnya adalah sekretaris. Bagaimana?" Kakashi menjelaskan idenya.

"Kalau begitu tidak ada demokrasinya dong, Sensei" tambah seorang siswa yang duduk diujung kelas. Inuzuka Kiba namanya.

"Nah, untuk masalah itu. Sekarang siapa yang setuju untuk mengundi nama pengurus kelas acungkan tangannya. Dan masalah demokrasi selesai. Yah, tetapi kalau Inuzuka-san punya solusi lainnya, kita akan sangat senang untuk mendengarkan" jawab Kakashi.

Kiba menggeleng pelan. "Yah, sepertinya aku setuju untuk mengundi".

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya. "Baiklah, yang setuju untuk mengundi. Silahkan acungkan tangan kalian"

* * *

><p>"Haaah. Sebal sebal sebal!" teriak Sakura. Tentu saja karena saat ini atap sekolah –tampat ia dan Naruto menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka- tengah sepi. Tak ada orang lain disana selain mereka bedua.<p>

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan. Menjadi pengurus kelas itu tidak buruk kok" Naruto menasehati adiknya. Ia melahap sandwich yang dibuat Sakura.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar itu darimu" jawab Sakura. Karena ide wali kelasnya, namanya terpilih menjadi sekretaris kelas mereka. "Lagipula mengapa harus Kakashi-sensei yang mengambil undiannya?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi? Sudahlah. Sebentar lagi bel masuk. Lebih baik kau habiskan makan siangmu aku tidak mau kau pingsan di kelas" Naruto menyodorkan kotak bekal yang tinggal tersisa sepotong sandwich.

Sakura meraihnya. Kemudian mendudukan dirinya dismaping Naruto. "Hey, mengapa kau begitu santai sih?" Tanya Sakura kemudian mulai melahap makan siangnya.

Naruto membersihkan tangannya dengan selembar tissue basah kemudian menjawab. "Apa yang salah?"

"Kau tahu kan siang ini aku harus tinggal bersama ketua kelas untuk mengatur jadwal piket kelas?" Naruto mengangguk. "Biasanya kau selalu melarangku untul dekat-dekat dengan laki-laki"

"Ia, tapi aku dengar-dengar ketua kelas kita adalah sepupu Uchiha Sasuke." Mata Sakura membulat. "Dan aku yakin karena Sasuke-senpai bukan termaksud dalam tipe cowokmu, maka ketua kelas kita juga bukan tipe cowokmu" Naruto menyimpulkan.

"Ya, ada benarnya juga sih katamu." Gadis itu membalas setelah menelan sandwichnya. "Cowok dingin seperti itu bukan tipeku"

"Tapi aku perhatikan dia tidak kalah oke dari Sasuke-senpai. Dan banyak cewek yang suka dengannya"

"Ooh, here we go again" Sakura mendesah. "Ayolah, bagian mana yang oke dari cowok es itu?"

Dan siang itu dihabiskan si kembar dengan kembali berargumen tentang ketua kelas mereka.

This is The End of Chapter 2

And also this is the begining dari kisah asamara kakak beradik Narusaku

Who do you think Sasuke cousin is?

Let me know what do u think

so click the review button below


	3. Chapter 3

HAYY MINNA-SAN

Author sudah mencoba untuk update secepat mungkin

OKe! Tanpa basa-basi lagi, pertama tama author mau balas dulu review dari

_LuphNARUSAKU-san : Makasih udah meninggalkan review di fic perdana ini. Author udah usahaa banget buat update kilat. makanya tetap ikuti fic ini ya :D

Nah, untuk yang lainnya udah author balas di PM

Ngomong-ngomng, banyak banget yang mikir kalo Sai lah si 'sepupu'. Sebenarnya sang sepupu adalah... temukan di chapter ini. Silahkan lanjutkan membaca

* * *

><p>Siang itu, setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, para siswa kelas 1-D masih sibuk bercengkrama dengan teman baru mereka. Beberapa berencana pulang bersama, atau nongkrong bersama.<p>

Sakura dengan ramah menolak ajakan Tenten –teman barunya- yang mengajaknya untuk nongkrong di salah satu mall di Konoha.

"Aku masih ada urusan dengan ketua kelas" jawab Sakura ketika Tenten bertanya alasan gadis itu menolak ajakannya.

Tenten menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Oh iya. Aku lupa. Kamu kan sekretaris kelas" Sakura tersenyum maklum. "Ngomong-ngomong selamat ya"

Gadis berambut pink itu cemberut seketika. "Oh ayolah. Siapa yang ingin menghabiskan tahun pertamanya di SMA dengan memikirkan urusan kelas?" keluhnya.

"Hahahaha. Benar juga ya. Makanya tidak ada yang mau mencalonkan diri" Gadis berdarah china itu tertawa ringan. "Tapi setidaknya ketua kelas kita tampan, dan berkarisma. Lihat-lihat banyak murid perempuan yang naksir"

Sakura menghela nafas berat. Ia kadang tidak mengerti selera gadis-gadis seumurannya. Mengapa mereka semua bisa terpikat oleh lelaki yang tidak banyak bicara dan kurang ekspresif? Tidak si Uchiha Sasuke sang ketua Osis, sekarang si ketua kelas.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Aku pulang duluan ya" disela-sela pikirannya, Sakura mendengar suara Naruto yang memanggilnya. Gadis itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kakak kembarnya yang sedang berdiri di depan tempat duduknya.

Sakura mengangguk singkat. "Mau nongkrong dengan teman baru atau teman lama?"

Naruto membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar dan tepukan pelan pada puncak kepala adiknya. "Yang mana saja boleh"

"Haah, aku iri denganmu" Balas Sakura kemudian menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari kepanya.

"Hey, mau jalan dengan siapa?" Tanya Tenten.

"Dengan Neji dan Kiba" jawab Naruto kemudian menunjuk kedua lelaki yang sedang asyik ngobrol di depan pintu kelas. Keduanya menjinjing tas masing-masing, menunggu Naruto. "Kamu pulang sendiri bisa kan?"

Sakura menekuk mukanya. "Memangnya aku ini anak SD yang tidak tahu jalan pulang? Aku juga sering pulang sendiri waktu SMP"

"Iya deh. Yang sudah SMA" ejek Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya. "Sehabis berdiskusi dengan ketua kelas, kamu harus langsung pulang ya. Jangan main kemana-mana"

Tenten tertawa mengejek. "Tapi kamu malah mampir kemana-mana"

"Hey, hey, hey. Aku hanya tidak ingin ada apa-apa dengan adikku" ujar Naruto membela dirinya.

Tenten meninju bahu Naruto main-main. "Aku cuma bercanda tahu"

"Aku tahu kok" jawab Naruto. "Nah, Sakura-chan, aku duluan ya"

Sakura tersenyum lembut kemudian menjawab. "Iya. Hati-hati dijalan"

Naruto balas tersenyum. Ia, kemudian menghampiri Kiba dan Neji. Ketiganya kemudian meninggalkan kelas bersama. Namun sepersekian menit kemudian, Naruto menghentikkan langkahnya dan kemudian berlari kembali menuju kelas. Ia menghampiri sang ketua kelas yang tengah sibuk membereskan alat tulisnya.

"Hey Sabaku" panggilnya. Pemuda bernama Sabaku Gaara itu menghentikkan kegiatannya, kemudian mengalihkan padangannya pada Naruto yang berdiri beberapa centi di depan mejanya. "Jangan kau apa-apakan adikku ya!"

**Lasting  
>Chapter 3<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer : Masahi Kishimoto<strong>

KHS memang bukan sekolah dengan fasilitas luar biasa. Pas-pasan saja. Tapi ada satu spot yang menjadi tempat nongkrong favorit murid-murid KHS ketika istirahat.

Taman sekolah.

Tidak besar memang. Namun asri dan sejuk. Bunga-bunga yang dirawat dengan indah itu tumbuh mengelilingi taman. Diberbagai sudut, tumbuh pohon-pohon rindang yang dapat menjadi tempat berteduh. Beeberapa buah bangku taman diletakkan dibawah naungan pohon-pohon itu.

Ditempat itulah, Gaara dan Sakura menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka.

"Yosh!" Sakura berseru dengan semangat. Ia dan Gaara baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka. "Tinggal ditempel di kelas saja kan?"

Gaara menangguk sembari meluruskan kakinya dan merenggangkan tangannya. Duduk dibawah rindangnya pohon ditambah suasana yang sejuk memang sangat cocok untuk berileks.

Sakura segera memasukkan alat-alat tulis yang berjejeran di bangku ke dalam tasnya. "Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya" Gadis itu kemudian bersiap pergi.

"Rumahmu dimana?" pertanyaan Gaara menghentikkan langkah Sakura.

"Di Distrik Amomori" jawab Sakura

"Kebetulan rumahku hanya beberapa blok dari sana"

Sakura menatap si ketua kelas dengan tatapan bingung dan sebelah alis yang terangkat. "Lalu?"

"Mau pulang bersama?" Pemuda berambu merah itu menawarkan.

"Hah?" Sakura cengo dibuatnya.

Kini giliran Gaara yang memandang Sakura bingung. "Apa yang salah Haruno?"

"Ooh" Menyadari ketololannya, Sakura kelabakan. "Maaf. Habisnya aku pikir kamu lebih senang sendiri"

Gaara memandang Sakura dengan tatapan ingin tahu. "Dan hal apa yang membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu?"

Sakura berpikir sejenak, kemudian menjawab. "Well, pertama aku lihat kamu tidak banyak bicara saat diajak mengobrol oleh teman-teman kelas. Kedua kamu menolak semua ajakan mereka untuk jalan."

Gaara mendesah pelan. "Pertama, aku memang bukan orang yang ekspresif. Tapi bukan berarti aku lebih suka sendiri. Dan kedua, aku harus menyelesaikkan jadwal piket kelas bersamamu bukan? Makanya semua ajakan mereka aku tolak"

"Wow" Sakura terkesima.

"Apa lagi sekarang?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Itu kalimat paling panjang yang kau ucapkan hari ini"

"Hah?" Kali ini gilaran Gaara yang cengo dibuatnya. "Kau menghitung berapa banyak kalimat yang aku ucapkan?"

Sakura mengangguk semangat. "Iya. Awalnya, aku pikir kamu sama seperti sepupumu. Seperti es batu"

Gaara menaikkan alisnya. "Maksudmu Sasuke? Darimana kamu tahu dia sepupuku?"

"Dari Naruto"

"Oh"

Keduanya terdiam sesaat. Sebelum akhirnya Sakura berkata. "Tapi ternyata aku salah. Kau adalah orang yang baik." Gadis itu menatap Gaara dengan pandanagan yang sulit diartikan.

Gaara tertawa pelan. "Dan kau tahu itu dari jumlah kalimat yang aku ucapkan?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Lalu?" Gaara kembali bertanya.

"Aku hanya tahu saja." Gadis itu menjawab enteng, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan taman sekolah. Meninggalkan Gaara yang masih membeku ditempatnya. Sebelum akhirnya gadis itu meneriakkan namanya.

"Hey, Gaara! Katanya mau pulang bersama!"

Gaara tersenyum tipis. Nyaris tak terlihat. Mungkin SMA tidak akan seburuk yang ia pikirkan.

* * *

><p>Di pusat perbelanjaan Konohgakure, ada sebuah restoran cepat saji yang lumayan terkenal. Chou Burger namanya. Disanalah tempat Naruto bekerja<p>

Setelah menghabiskan sejam setelah pulang sekolah dengan ngobrol santi dengan Neji dan iba di salah satu kafe, ia segera berpamitan.

"Hah? Kita kan baru sejam disini?" Kiba bertanya heran.

Naruto tersentum maklum. Berhubung ia selalu meninggalkan teman-temannya sesaat setelah mereka jalan. Alasannya? Ia harus kerja tentu saja. Tapi tentu ia tidak memberi tahu teman-temannya.

"Aku ada urusan. Jaa" dan dengan itu, pemuda itu bergegeas meninggalkan kafe dan berlari menuju tempat kerajnya.

Ketia ia sampai, ia segera menuju ruang ganti, kemudian mengganti seragam sekolahnya

"Yo, Naruto." Sapa sang anak pemilik restoran itu, ketika ia melihat Naruto yang baru saja selesi mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan seragam restorannya. "Baru datang?"

"Ya begitulah. Bagaimana hari pertamamu di SMA, Chouji?" Naruto merangkul pundah teman SMP, sekaligus anak bosnya itu. Chouji memang sering datang ke restorannya setiap hari. Bantu-bantu mencuci piring. Kata ayahnya sih, itu pelatihan khusus untuk Chouji. Karena kelak ia yang akan mewarisi restoran ini. Tapi sampai sekarang Chouji tidak mengerti, apa manfaat dari mencuci piring setiap hari pada masa depannya.

"Lumayanlah." Jawab Chouji seadanya. "Lepaskan tangamu. Aku mau ganti baju"

Naruto melepaskan rangkulannya. "Iya, iya" Ia kemudian menyandarkan dirinya disalah satu loker di dalam ruangan itu, sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Aku dengar sekolahmu, Hiroki High School itu super bagus"

"TIdak buruk-buruk amat sih" Setelah memakai seragam kerjanya, Chouji mengecek penampilannya di cermin besar yang tergantung di dinding. Ia bukan orang narsis. Ia hanya memastikan penampialnnya sudah rapih. "Kau tahu anak SMP yang kau tutori? Yang anak orang kaya itu?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Ada apa memangnya?"

"Aku baru tahu kalau dia bersekolah di Hiroki Junior High. Kabarnya dia primadona HJH"

"Oohh"

Stelah memastikan penampilannya rapi, Chouji akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang masih menyender di loker. Ia menghampiri teman SMP-nya itu kemudian meninju bahunya main-main. "Kau beruntung loh. Bisa menjadi tutor primadona HJH"

Naruto hanya tersenyum ringan. "Yah. Habisnya gajinya besar sih"

"Kau itu. Hanya memikirkan gaji saja." Chouji menggerutu. "Masa kau tidak tertarik dengan dia. Ahh! Aku baru ingat kau belum pernah pacaran. Padahal waktu SMP aku ingat banyak cewek yang menembakmu"

Naruto mengusap-usap dagunya sambil berpikir. "Hmmmm. Aku lupa"

Chouji mencengkram bahu Naruto kemudian meremasnya penih tenaga.

"Hey!" keluh Naruto

"Naruto! Kau tidak bisa hidup seperti ini! Kau akan mati sendirian tanpa pendamping hidup!" Chouji mengguncangkan bahu Naruto dengan kencang.

"Hey, hey, hentikan Chouji. Aku pusing"

"Ehh, maaf" Tersadar dari kelakuannya, Chouji pun melepaskan tangannya. "Tapi aku serius Naruto. kau harus segera cari pacar"

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk pacaran" Naruto merapikan seragamnya yang agak kusut akibat Chouji. "Sudah ya, sekarang sudah shiftku" pemuda itu kemudian meninggalkan ruang ganti.

"Hah, anak itu." Keluh Chouji pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke menatap jengkel pada layar i-phone-nya. Sebuah sms dari kakaknya yang tidak tahu diri –menurut Sasuke- baru saja masuk.<p>

_Gomen Sasuke, aku baru ingat aku ada janji dengan Akatsuki. Jadi aku tidak bisa menjemput. Pulang sendiri oke?_

Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Kakak macam apa yang tega meninggalkan adiknya hanya demi nongkrong bersama band-nya? Kalau saja pagi ini mobilnya tidak mogok. Ia tidak harus bergantung pada Itachi untuk mengantar jemputnya hari itu.

"Haah. Bagaimana caranya aku pulang?" Sasuke bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Bukannya ia tidak tahu jalan. Ia bahkan mengemudikan mobilnya sendiri setiap hari untuk ke sekolah. Yang ia pikirkan adalah, dengan apa ia harus pulang. Ia tidak tahu dimana halte bis –dan kalaupun ia tahu, ia tidak akan tahu bis mana yang harus dinaiki-, dan sepertinya ia jarang melihat taksi di daerah sini. Dan, well, harga diri Uchiha-nya membuat ia gengsi untuk bertanya.

Akhirnya, sang ketua Osis itu pun memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki. Menuju rumahnya yang berjarak 72 km dari sekolahnya. Kalau ia beruntung ia bahkan mungkin bisa menemukan taksi di tengah jalan. Maka dengan modal 'berani', Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki.

* * *

><p>Gaara dan Sakura berpisah di halte bis, ketika bis Sakura tiba duluan. Setelah sepuluh menit mengendarai bus, Sakura masih harus berjalan kaki untuk tiba dirumahnya.<p>

Gadis berambut pink itu menyusuri distrik perumahanya, yang agak kumuh. Maklum lah, ini bukan kompleks perumahan elit.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura mendapati seorang nenek tujuh puluh tahunan, meneriaki namanya dari balik kios-nya.

Sakura –yang sudah berjalan melewati kios sang nenek- pun berbalik arah. Ia menghampiri nenek itu, kemudian menyapanya ramah.

"Selamat sore, Chyo-baasama" Ia sudah mengenal sang nenek sejak kepindahannya ke kediaman Momochi. Nenek itu hanya tinggal berdua bersama suaminya. Anak dan cucunya tinggal di Sunagakure. Menurut cerita Chiyo, ia dan suaminya lebih memiliih tinggal di Konohagakur, walaupun anak dan cucu mereka telah menawarkan untuk tinggal bersama mereka di Sunagakure. "Bagaimana keadaan nenek hari ini?"

Chiyo tersenyum lembut. "Baik. Bagaimana dengan Sakura-chan?"

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Hari ini hari pertamaku di SMA" Gadis itu mulai bercerita. "Aku dipaksa menjadi sekretaris kelas, nek"

"Begitukah? Ayo, Sakura-chan, duduk dulu" Chiyo menarik keluar sebuah kursi dari balik konter kios-nya. Kemudian mempersilahkan Sakura duduk. "Jadi? Enak tidak menjadi sekretaris kelas?"

Sakura berpikir sejenak. "Awalnya aku pikir, tidak. Habisnya kesan pertamaku pada ketua kelas jeleeek sekali. Aku pikir dia orang yang dingin, jarang berbicara, dan tidak peduli pada lingkungan sekitarnya" Sakura mengingat lagi kesan pertamanya ketika ia melihat Gaara yang hanya menyahut seadanya ketika diajak ngobrol teman-teman kelasnya. "Tapi siag tadi, kami menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk mengatur jadwal piket kelas. Kami sedikit mengobrol. Dan aku.. aku rasa dia bukan seperti yang aku pikirkan"

"Tentu saja" Chiyo menyahut. Sosok yang sudah Sakura anggap sebagai nenek sendiri itu memberi sebuah senyum lembutnya yang biasa. "Jika Sakura-chan sudah mengenal seseorang, Sakura-chan pasti tahu,orang seperti apa dia. Karena itu, Sakura-chan, jangan menilai buku hanya dari sampulnya"

"Iya, nek. Maaf deh" Gadis itu tertawa ringan.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal mengenal seseorang.." Nenek itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela tokonya. Disana, seorang pemuda dengan seragam yang sama dengan Sakura sedang menatap bingung sekelilingnya. Sesekali ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Seolah sedang benar-benar kebingungan. Ia mengabaikan perempuan-perempuan sekitarnya yang tengah menatapnya penuh minat. "..apa kamu kenal dengan pemuda tampan itu? Aku sudah enam kali melihatnya bulak balik didepan tokoku"

Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika mendapati sosok yang baru saja ia lihat pagi tadi, memberikan pidato pada seisi aula sekolah. "Uchiha-senpai?"

TBC

HUUUAAAAHHHH  
>ini adalah chapter paling panjang yang pernah author tuli<p>

Kedepannya, author akan lebih berusaha untuk memanjangkan setiap chapter

Makanya jangan lupa untuk pencet tombol review dibawah yaa :D


	4. Chapter 4

Konnichiwa Minna-san

Gomen kali ini author tidak bisa balas komen satu2

Tapi terimakasih untuk reader yang sudah meninggalkan review di chapter sebelumnya

* * *

><p>Sekali lagi Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Ia tidak tahu tempat apa ini. Distrik ini terlihat kumuh. Tak seperti daerah perumahannya yang mewah. Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa berakhir disini. Padahal, menurutnya, ia sudah mengikuti arah yang benar. Dan sialnya lagi, i-phone-nya mendedak mati, lantaran kehabisan baterai.<p>

Ketua Osis KHS itu sudah putus asa. Ia sudah pasrah ketika ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Uchiha-senpai?" Sasuke mendapati seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang dikuncir, berwajah manis, dan menggunakan seragam KHS memanggilnya. Ia tidak kenal gadis itu.

"Hn?" jawab sekaligus tanya Sasuke. Gadis itu menatap bingung Sasuke. Ia tidak mengerti arti 'Hn' dengan nada tanya Sasuke. Seakan mengerti hal itu, Sasuke menambahkan. "Ya, kamu siapa?"

"Ahh" Gadis itu menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Senpai mungkin tidak kenal. Tapi aku murid tahun pertama di KHS."

"Ooh" Respon Sasuke tak berminat. Sasuke pikir, gadis ini mungkin saja salah satu dari fans-fans gilanya yang senang mengerubungi dan membuntutuinya setiap hari.

"Senpai tidak sedang tersesat kan?" Pertanyaan gadis itu membuat Sasuke tertohok. Sebagai seorang Uchiha, mana sudi ia mengaku kalau gadis itu benar.

"Si..siapa yang bilang?" Sasuke sedikit terbata. "Aku tidak tersesat. Aku hanya sedang jalan-jalan"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menangguk. "Ooohh, nenek Chiyo bilang, senpai mungkin sedang tersesat. Soalnya senpai sudah enam kali bolak-balik disini" Sasuke membuang muka. "Tapi ya, kalau senpai tidak sedang tersesat, ya sudahlah" gadis itu membalikkan badannya, dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Tunggu!" cegat Sasuke. Gadis yang baru saja mau melangkah pergi itu tersentak kaget, mengingat suara Sasuke yang begitu keras. Bahkan orang-orang yang sedang berjalan disekitar mereka pun sempat kaget dengan teriakan Sasuke.

Sekali lagi Sasuke membuang muka, sambil menahan malu. Dengan segenap kemampuannya ia menelan gengsi dan harga diri Uchiha-nya, ia kemudian membuka mulutnya dengan sangat amat teramat pelan. "Bi..bisa..bisa beritahu dimana…dimana Falls Street?"

"Hah?" Gadis itu terbengong sesaat. Bukankah tadi senpai-nya itu bilang ia tidak sedang tersesat? Mengapa sekarang… OOHH! Gadis itu akhirnya connect. Rupanya sedari tadi senpai-nya itu menahan gengsi. Makanya walaupun ia tersesat dan sudah berputar-putar ditempat yang sama, ia tidak mau bertanya. Menyadari hal itu, gadis itu menahan tawanya.

"Hey! Aku sedang bertanya" Sasuke berkata jengkel. "Dan jangan tertawa" tambahnya, ketika melihat ekspresi gadis itu.

Gadis itu membekap mulutnya sendiri. Ia berusaha menelan tawanya. Sepersekian detik kemudian, ia menurunkan tangannya dan berkata "Habis senpai sih. Kalau tersesat kenapa tidak bertanya saja"

"Diamlah" Sasuke sekali lagi berusaha menelan rasa malunya. Gadis diahadapannya benar-benar sedang mengerjainya.

"Maaf, senpai. Aku tidak bermaksud mentertawakan senpai"

'Huh, akhirnya gadis ini minta maaf juga' ujar Sasuke dalam hati.

"Tapi, Falls Street itu agak jauh dari sini. Dan setahuku juga tidak ada bis dengan rute kesana" si gadis menjelaskan.

"Bagaimana dengan taksi? Dimana aku bisa menemukan taksi?" Tanya Sasuke berapi-api. Ia sudah ingin cepat pulang mengingat sudah hampir tiga jam ia berjalan tanpa arah yang jelas.

Gadis itu tersenyum menyesal. "Yah, sayangnya aku jarang melihat taksi di daerah ini" Semangat Sasuke pun runtuh seketika. "Tapi senpai kan bisa menelpon taksi"

Sasuke tersentak seketika. Ia baru saja menyadari ketololannya. Ia bisa saja menelpon taksi sedari disekolah. Tapi bodohnya, ia tidak kepikiran. Dan ia baru menyadari hal ini ketika gadis dengan rambut merah muda itu mengusulkannya. Semangatnya kembali membara. Ia meraih i-phone-nya dari dalam tas dan ketika ia baru saja akan menyalakannya, ia kembali teringat jika i-phone itu sudah mati sejak sejam yang lalu.

'Ini adalah hari sialku' tangisnya dalam hati.

**Lasting**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

Sepasang muda-mudi itu duduk berhadapan, disalah satu kedai. Sepiring dango dan dua gelas teh yang masih mengepul hangat, sudah tersaji dihadapan mereka.

"Ia, Distrik Amomori" jawab Sasuke pada operator taksi di seberang sana. "Saya tunggu" kemudian ia mematikkan ponsel yang ia pinjam dari gadis yang duduk dihadapannya itu. Sasuke tidak tahu keluaran tahun berapa ponsel kuno itu. Dan ia tak habis pikir, mengapa gadis itu masih menggunakan ponsel itu di zaman ini. Tapi mengingat gadis itu sudah berbaik hati menawarkkan ponselnya, dan bahkan mengajaknya makan ketika perutnya berbunyi, maka Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya. "Terimakasih" ia mengembalikkan ponsel itu.

Gadis itu menerima ponselnya. Ia tertawa geli ketika sedetik kemudian Sasuke dengan cepat menyambar setusuk dango dari piring, dan melahapnya penuh napsu. "Pelan-pelan saja, senpai. Dango-nya tidak lari kok" ujarnya.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Tapi ia semakin napsu mengunyah dango-nya. Bodo amat dengan title cool yang selalu disandangnya. Hanya butuh sekita dua menit bagi Sasuke untuk menghabiskan dango dan teh-nya.

"Haaah" Sasuke menghembuskan nafas panjang. Perutnya terasa kenyang walau hanya diisi beberapa tusuk dango.

"Sudah kenyang?" Tanya gadis yang duduk dihadapannya itu.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Sekali lagi, terimakasih. Kau sudah banyak menolongku hari ini" Sasuke berterimakasih. Ia sungguh berterimakasih. Hal yang sangat jarang ia lakukan. Mengapa? Karena selama ini, ia merasa tidak pernah membutuhkan bantuan orang lain. Tentu saja karena ia adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ia tampan, kaya dan pintar.

"Nee, senpai" Gadis itu menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya yang ia tumpukkan diatas meja. "Kalau senpai tersesat, kenapa tidak bertanya saja?"

Sasuke mati gaya seketika. Harus dijawab apa pertanyaan gadis itu? "I.. aku..aku.." Masa ia harus mengaku kalau ia gengsi? Sasuke bertanya dalam hati.

"Aku tidak begitu mengenal senpai. Jadi aku tidak tahu senpai orangnya seperti apa" Perkataan sang gadis menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. "Tapi kata teman-teman, senpai itu kaya dan pintar"

'Hn' Dalam hati Sasuke merasa bangga.

"Mungkin karena itu senpai merasa gengsi kalau harus bertanya"

JLEB

Tepat sasaran

Kalimat gadis itu menusuk dada Sasuke. Sial. Padahal gadis itu baru saja mengenalnya. Tapi mengapa gadis itu bisa menebak dengan tepat apa yang dirasakan Sasuke.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menambahkan. "Tapi senpai, tidak ada manusia yang bisa hidup sendiri. Mungkin kalau aku tidak menyapa senpai tadi, sekarang senpai masih tersesat. Dan kelaparan. Dan mungkin beberapa jam kemudian senpai akan pingsan"

"Hey. Kau tidak perlu menjabarkannya seperti itu" Sasuke menyela. Sang Uchiha yang biasanya cool dan tenang itu, kini berkali-kali menahan malu dihadapan gadis yang baru dikenalnya itu. Seolah-olah gadis itu mengetahui semua sisi buruknya, yang selama ini hanya mampu dilihat keluarganya.

"Makanya jadikan hal ini pelajaran" Gadis itu menunjuk Sasuke. "Senpai tidak sendiri. Dan senpai tidak akna pernah sendiri. Karena itu, tidak ada salahnya menunjukkan sisi lemah senpai pada orang lain"

Sasuke terdiam. Menyadari ada benarnya juga apa yang dikatakkan gadis itu. Ia kaya, pintar dan tampan. Selama ini ia tidak pernah membutuhkan bantuan orang lain. Tapi hari ini menjadi pelajaran buat sang ketua Osis. Agar bisa sedikit menyadari sekelilingnya.

"Kalau senpai buta arah, yah bilang saja"

"Hey. Aku tidak buta arah tau" Sasuke berkilah. "Aku mengendarai mobilku sendiri setiap hari"

Gadis itu sekali lagi tertawa geli. Entah mengapa, tawa gadis itu membuat Sasuke sedikit tersenyum. Hal yang jarang ia lakukan. Ia merasa nyaman berada didekat gadis yang namanya saja ia tidak tahu. HEY! Ia tidak tahu nama gadis itu.

"Ano-" baru saja ia akan bertanya, ponsel gadis itu ordering.

"Ahh, taksinya sudah disini" gadis itu memperhatikkan layar ponselnya. "Ya ampun, sudah jam segini lagi. Bisa-bisa aku dimarahi nenek sihir itu" Si gadis mengoceh sendiri.

"Hey, aku-" Sekali Sasuke hendak bertanya. Tapi gadis itu sudah terlebih dahulu berkata.

"Senpai, taksinya sudah didepan" Ia menunjuk sebuah taksi yang terparkir tak jauh dari kedai. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya"

"Hah? Eh, tunggu" seolah tak mendengar panggilan Sasuke, gadis itu sudah melesat pergi.

"Aku belum tahu namanya" Sasuke bergumam sendiri

* * *

><p>Gadis berambut indigo sepinggang itu mendesah pelan. Sudah lima kali telpon-nya tak dijawab. Dengan lemas, ia meletakkan kembali android yang sedari tadi ia pakai untuk menelpon. Sedang apa pemuda itu sekarang? Mengapa ia tak menjawab satupun panggilannya? Padahal ini sudah pukul delapan malam.<p>

"Hinata-sama, guru privat anda sudah datang" Seorang pelayannya berkata dibalik pintu kamarnya yang terbuka.

Gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu mengangguk. "Aku segera kesana" jawabnya. Sang pelayan membungkuk sopan kemudian berlalu pergi.

Setelah mengambil buku-buku yang telah ia siapkan, Hinata bersiap pergi. Namun sekali lagi, ia memandang layar Samsung Galaxy Grand-nya. Ia tidak pernah membawa alat itu ketika belajar. Takut menganggu konsentrasinya. Tapi bagaimana kalau pemuda itu menelponnya saat ia tidak ada?

"Aku bisa menelponnya nanti" putusnya kemudian meninggalkan kamarnya.

* * *

><p>Sudah dua jam keduanya habiskan di ruang tamu kediaman Hyuuga. Ngobrol? Tentu saja bukan.<p>

Belajar.

Naruto menutup bukunya. "Hari ini sampai disini dulu" kata pemuda berambut pirang itu ketika ia dan Hinata menyelesaikkan materi biologi hari itu.

"Hey, Naruto-kun" panggil Hinata. Meskipun Naruto lebih tua setahun darinya, gadis itu sudah terbiasa memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya saja. Karena sudah tiga tahun ia ditutori oleh Naruto, tidak heran jika keduanya begitu akrab.

"Ya?"

Hinata menimban-nimbang. Haruskah ia bertanya pada Naruto ataukah tidak. Tapi akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Sekolahmu, KHS bukan?" Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Kau kenal dengan Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Uchiha-senpai?" Naruto mengusap-usap dagunya, seakan ia tengah berpikir keras. "Tidak bisa dibilang kenal sih. Kalau tahu, iya. Dia kan ketua Osis KHS"

Hinata tersenyum merona begitu mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan. "Ooh. Begitu?" Namun tiba-tiba ia melemas. "Pasti banyak perempuan yang naksir dengan Sasuke"

Naruto tersenyum jahil. Sepertinya ia mengerti mengapa gadis itu mendadak lemas "Tentu saja" jawabannya membuat Hinata makin lemas. Menyadari hal itu membuat Naruto tidak bisa menahan tawanya lebih lama lagi.

"Jangan tertawa dong!" Hinata berseru malu. Ia melempari Naruto dengan salah satu buku pelajarannya yang tergeletak diatas meja. Untung bagi Naruto yang bisa menangkap buku itu sebelum mendarat di wajahnya.

"Hey, jangan kasar begitu dong, Hinata." Kata Naruto, masih tertawa. "Kalau wajahku rusak, adikku bisa malu jalan denganku"

Hinata mendengus tak peduli. "Pulanglah. Adikmu pasti sudah menunggu" Hinata tahu Naruto punya seorang adik kembar. Dan Hinata tahu dari Naruto, karena pemuda itu membuatnya berjanji tidak akan memberitahu adiknya –yang belum pernah Hinata temui, hanya melihatnya melalui foto- bahwa Naruto bekerja sampai larut malam.

"Iya, ini juga mau pulang" Naruto mengambil tasnya, bersiap untuk pergi. "Walaupun banyak gadis yang mengejar si ketua Osis.." Hinata menajamkan telinga. "… sepertinya dia belum punya pacar. Jadi berjuanglah, Hinata" dan perkataan Naruto barusan berhasil membuat Hinata tersenyum lebar.

* * *

><p>"Hah? Osis?" Sakura bertanya bingung. Siang itu tiba-tiba wali kelas mereka memintanya dan Gaara menghadap ke ruang guru.<p>

"Ya, begitulah" Guru yang entah kenapa selalu memakai masker itu menjawab.

"Tapi mengapa harus kami?" Kali ini Gaara bertanya. Nampaknya ia tidak begitu senang dengan keputusan Kakashi yang mengharapkan -memaksa- ia dan Sakura untuk bergabung di Osis.

"Semua kelas mendaftarkan pengurus kelasnya. Jadi ya mau bagimana lagi" jawab Kakashi malas. Ditangannya, sebuah buku –yang Sakura dan Gaara yakini, bukan bacaan untuk anak dibawah umur- masih setia ia baca. Entah mengapa guru itu selalu membaca buku itu. Dan kalau sudah begitu, sang guru seperti berada di dunia lain.

Dan sepertinya, sebanyak apapun complain Sakura dan Gaara, Kakashi tidak akan mengubah keputusannya. Karena itu keduanya hanya bisa meratapi dengan pasrah hari-hari SMA mereka yang sepertinya akan begitu sibuk.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sasuke. Konsentrasi dong" keluh Lee sang bendahara Osis. Bagaimana tidak? Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Lee mengulang laporannya mengenai keungan Osis bulan ini. Dan bagaimana tanggapan Sasuke ketika Lee mengakhiri laporannya?<p>

"Hah?"

Jelas hal itu membuat Lee, dan anggota-anggota Osis lainnya jengkel dan heran. Jengkel karena sang ketua Osis tidak memperhatikkan sama sekali jalannya rapat hari itu. Dan heran karena ini pertama kalinya sang ketua Osis berbuat demikian.

"Maaf" Sasuke berkata sembari memijit pelipisnya pelan. Nampaknya usahanya untuk mengembalikkan konsentrasinya tak kunjung berhasil. "Lee, tinggalkan saja laporan itu di mejaku. Akan kubaca nanti. Dan jika ada yang salah, aku akan menghubungimu"

Anggota Osis lainnya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Bagaimanapun mereka juga sudah lelah mendengar Lee yang sudah tiga kali mengulangi laporannya.

"Baiklah, rapat hari ini selesai" Sasuke mengakhiri rapat hari itu. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, mereka pun bubar. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih merenung sendiri di ruang Osis.

"Yo, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shino, sang sekretaris Osis yang rupanya juga masih berdiam diri disana, lantaran khawatir akan perilaku temannya yang tidak biasa.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Sasuke malas. Ia kemudian menatap i-phone-nya yang sudah dipenuhi oleh miss call dan sms dari Hinata. Sasuke menghela nafas berat kemudian memasukkan kembali benda itu kedalam sakunya.

Shino menatap Sasuke tak percaya. "Kalau tidak ada apa-apa kenapa kau tidak konsen begitu?" Pemuda berkacamata itu masih terus bertanya. "Kau tahu kau tidak bisa bohong padaku"

Menyerah pada temannya sejak SMP itu, Sasuke kemudian menjawab. "Apa kau kenal dengan junior kita? Yang punya rambut berwarna merah muda"

Shino mengernyit bingung. "Perempuan?" Anggukkan Sasuke membuat Shino semakin bingung. "Kau bertanya tentang permepuan?"

"Hey ayolah, jawab pertanyaanku. Jangan bertanya terus" Sasuke berkata jengkel.

"Iya, maaf" Sang sekretaris Osis membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot. "Aku ingat pernah melihat gadis seperti itu. Habis warna rambutnya mencolok sekali. Tapi aku tidak tahu namanya"

"Bisakah kau mengeceknya dibuku siswa?" Desak Sasuke.

"Tentu saja bisa. Tapi ada apa denganmu Sasuke? Kalau kau jatuh cinta pada gadis itu, nanti Hinata mau dikemanakan?"

"Aku tidak jatuh cinta pada gadis itu tahu. Aku hanya pernah ditolongnya dan ingin membalas budi. Itu saja" Sasuke meninju bahu Shino main-main. "Lagipula kau tahu aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Hinata."

* * *

><p>"Sudah, Sakura-chan. Masuk Osis bukan berarti akhir dunia" hibur Naruto. Tangannya mengusap helaian merah muda sang adik yang kini tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya di mejanya.<p>

"Iya, Sakura-chan" tambah Tenten, yang duduk disebelah Sakura. "Lagian kenapa kau sedih? Banyak loh gadis-gadis yang rebutan ingin masuk Osis"

"Pasti karena Uchiha-senpai. Benar kan?" Sakura tiba-tiba mengangkat wajahnya.

"Hehehe, itu kau tahu" Tenten tertawa kikuk. "Kau itu harusnya senang. Karena bisa dikelilingi cowok-cowok tampan seperti Gaara dan Uchiha-senpai. Benar tidak Gaara?"

Gaara yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka hanya mengendikkan bahu. Pemuda berambut merah itu kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kelas.

"Wah, sifat dinginnya masih saja tidak hilang" Tenten bergumam. "Tapi tampannya juga tidak hilang"

"Hey, hey, Tenten" Tegur Naruto. Tangannya yang tadi bertengger dikepala sang adik, kini ia gunakan untuk menopang sebelah sisi wajahnya diatas meja Sakura. "Kau itu kenapa selalu berisik tentang cowok-cowok tampan sih?"

"Wajarlah" Tenten membela diri. "Namanya juga cewek. Jangan bilang padaku kalau kau tidak pernah berisik kalau melihat cewek cantik"

"Hmm, sepertinya belum pernah" Sakura menjawab. Ia menghadapkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto yang hanya beberapa centi didepannya.

"Ne, Naruto. Ngomong-ngomong kau belum pernah cerita padaku soal cewek"

"Ooh. Soal itu-"

"Hey, kalau kalian sedekat itu, nanti dikira pacaran loh" Baru saja Naruto ingin menjawab, Neji -yang baru saja datang bersama Kiba- memotong

"Oooh iya ya" Naruto menarik wajanya. Sakura juga melakukkan hal yang sama.

"Ngomong-ngomong ada apa kalian kemari?" Tenten bertanya.

"Ooh, kau tidak tahu ya?" Kiba balas bertanya yang dijawab Tenten dengan tatapan 'jelas aku tidak tahu. Makanya aku bertanya'

"Hari ini ada festival band di Konoha Square. Kebetulan senpai-ku di dojo adalah salah satu anggota dari bang yang akan manggung. Jadi dia memberiku banyak tiket kosong" Neji mengeluarkan enam lembar tiket dari dalam sakunya.

"Wah banyak sekali" Tenten memelototi tiket yang dipengang Neji. "Memangnya senpai-mu itu tidak punya siapa-siapa untuk diberi tiket?"

Neji menerawang. "Well, dia memang sepertinya tidak punya pacar"

"Pantas saja" Naruto mengagguk-angguk.

"Dan adiknya katanya tidak mau datang di acara berisik seperti itu" tambahnya

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. "Hah? Memangnya ada adik yang tidak mau menonton band kakaknya sendiri?"

Sekali lagi Naruto mengangguk. "Kau tidak boleh jadi adik seperti itu, Sakura-chan" Sakura membalas dengan tatapan 'tentu saja tidak'

"Habis, sepertinya Uchiha-senpai sibuk sekali bukan? Dia juga sepertinya tidak begitu suka keramaian" Perkataan Kiba membuat Teten menatapnya bingung.

"Loh apa hubungannya dengan Uchiha-senpai?"

Neji menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Ooh iya. Aku lupa bilang. Senpai-ku itu namanya Uchiha Itachi. Dia kakak Uchiha Sasuke"

"HAH?" Dan ketiga manusia dihadapannya hannya bisa menatapnya tak percaya.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Hallo smuanya

Saya kembali setelah sekian lama. Heheheh maaf sudah membuat kalian semua menunggu

Review kalian selalu menjadi semangat saya dalam melanjutkan fic ini

**Lasting **

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

Sakura tidak begitu ingat kapan terakhir kali ia mengunjungi pusat kota. Yang jelas ia sudah agak lama ia tidak mengunjungi Konoha Square. Sore itu ia dan teman-teman kelasnya memutuskan untuk menyaksikan konser kakak Sasuke atas ajakan Neji.

Konoha Square sudah ramai ketika lima orang remaja itu tiba. Lapangan kosong yang terletak di pusat pun sudah disulap sedemikian rupa dengan panggung yang didekorasi untuk band yang akan tampil nanti. Pagar besi yang tinggi juga sudah dipasang mengelilingi area yang kira-kira cukup untuk menampung lima ratus orang. Dua orang pria berbadan kekar menjaga pintu masuk disisi kiri dan kanan sambil memeriksa tiket-tiket pengunjung yang ingin masuk.

"Wahh, kerennya" Sakura bergumam tanpa sadar. Ini pertama kalinya ia akan menyaksikan konser band secara live. Biasanya gadis itu tidak mau buang-buang uang untuk menonton hal-hal seperti ini. Oleh karena itu ia sangat senang ketika Neji menawarkan tiket kosong-nya.

Naruto menggulum senyum melihat adiknya. Hari ini ia tidak punya shift di Chou Burger. Ia juga tidak punya jadwal men-tutori Hinata hari ini. Dan shift-nya di rumah sakit adalah jam sepuluh malam. Jadi ia bisa menikmati sore ini bersama teman-temannya tanpa terganggu.

"Hey, ngomong-ngomong kita masih punya satu tiket kosong kan?" Tenten bertanya. Mereka berniat mengantri masuk, tapi Neji menyarankan agar mereka menunggu sebentar. Karena antriannya masih sangat panjang.

"Aku sudah menghubungi sepupuku. Katanya dia juga ingin nonton" Neji menjawab.

"Siapa sepupumu? Laki-laki?" Tenten bertanya antusias. Sakura dan Naruto hanya tersenyum maklum melihat Tenten yang selalu kelewat antusias mengenai masalah cowok.

"Maaf mengecewakanmu. Tapi sepupuku perempuan" Jawaban Neji sukses memnbuat Tenten lesu.

"Dan cantik pula" Kiba menambahkan.

Tenten semakin lesu.

"Sudahlah Tenten. Masih banyak cowok ganteng disini" Hibur Sakura sambil merangkul gadis itu.

Semangat Tenten tiba-tiba kembali. Ia mengenggam erat pergelangan tangan Sakura yang masih merangkul bahunya. "Kau benar Sakura. Kita harus memanfaatkan kesempatan ini sebaik-baiknya"

"Tentu saja" Jawab Sakura tidak kalah semangat. Ia senang melihat temannya kembali semangat.

"Hey Sakura-chan, apanya yang tentu saja? Kau tidak akan kubiarkan melirik laki-laki lain barang sedetik pun" Naruto tiba-tiba berujar dengan aura membunuh yang ditunjukkan untuk Tenten. Andai pandangan bisa membunuh, Tenten yakin ia pasti sudah mati. Tenten hanya bisa maklum mengingat ia sudah agak sadar dengan sikap siscom nya Naruto.

"Hehehe. Aku hanya bercanda kok" Tenten melepaskan lengan Sakura kemudian mendorong gadis itu ke samping Naruto. "Ini Sakura-mu kukembalikan"

"Naruto, kalau kau seperti ini terus, lama-lama adikmu tidak akan laku" Sindir Kiba.

"Benar itu" Tambah Sakura. Ia berniat agak menjauh dari Naruto. Tapi baru saja kakinya melangkah, tangan sang kakak sudah meraih lengannya dan menariknya kembali.

"Kau berlebihan Kiba. Sakura tidak laku itu bukan salahku" Naruto kemudian memindahkan tangannya ke puncak kepala Sakura, mengacak rambut adiknya pelan. "Tapi karena dia memang jelek"

"Enak saja aku jelek! Kamu jugak gak laku-laku" Bentak Sakura tidak terima. Tenten dan Kiba tertawa melihat tingkah kakak beradik itu, sementara Neji hanya tersenyum tipis.

Keasikan bercengkrama, mereka tidak menyadari sesosok perempuan berseragam SMP menghampiri mereka.

"Neji-nii" Gadis itu berkata. Membuat bukan hanya Neji, tapi Kiba, Tenten, Naruto dan Sakura mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada si pemanggil.

"Ah, Hinata. Kau sudah datang" Neji menyahut. Ia kemudian menghampiri gadis itu. "Teman-teman, perkenalkan, ini sepupuku Hinata"

"Salam kenal Hinata-chan!" Kiba menyapa antusias.

"Kau kan sudah kenal" Sahut Neji.

"Heheh, Kiba-nii memang suka bercanda" Hinata berkata. Gadis itu tertawa pelan melihat tingkah teman sepupunya yang sudah ia kenal sejak SD itu. Tawanya spontan berhenti ketika matanya mendapati sosok Naruto. "Loh, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto, sama seperti Hinata, terlihat kaget. Hinata kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis yang berdiri disamping Naruto.

_'Dia pasti adik Naruto'_ Hinata tersenyum sendiri. Ia kemudian jadi teringat akan perjanjiannya dengan Naruto untuk tidak membocorkan tentang pekerjaan Naruto. Terutama pada adiknya.

"Loh, kalian sudah saling kenal ya?" Tenten yang pertama kali bertanya mewakili rasa penasaran Kiba, Neji dan Sakura.

Hinata menggaruk pipinya –yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali-, salah tingkah. "Oh, iya. Itu…" Gadis itu benar-benar tidak tahu harus ngomong apa. Ia merasa otak encernya sama sekali tidak membantunya.

"Hinata adalah teman Chouji. Kami pernah tidak sengaja bertemu ketika aku dan Chouji sedang jalan bersama teman-teman lamaku dari SMP. Makanya aku kenal" Jawaban Naruto membuat Hinata menghembuskan napas lega. Gadis itu kemudian menatap Naruto dan tersenyum.

"Iya seperti itulah" Hinata menambahkan. Walaupun ia sendiri tidak kenal siapa itu Chouji.

"Oh, begitu" Kiba bergumam. "Ya sudah, ayo kita masuk sekarang. Antriannya sudah agak lenggang tuh"

* * *

><p>Konser baru akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi, tapi Sakura rasanya sudah tidak bisa bernafas sekarang. Ia merasa agak pusing kita orang-orang dibelakang maupun didepannya tak sengaja menyenggolnya. Ia juga merasa telingnya agak sakit ketika mendengar beberapa orang berteriak-teriak. Padahal konser belum juga mulai.<p>

Apalagi ia berdiri disamping kanan seorang gadis yang ia anggap sebagai fans fanatik Akatsuki. Bagaimana tidak jika gadis itu menggunakan jaket bergambar awan merah ditengah musim panas ini. Dan tulisan Akatsuki di jidatnya itu loh.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, kamu baik-baik saja?" Naruto bertanya. Naruto berdiri disamping kanannya, disebelah ada Hinata, Neji, Kiba dan Tenten.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja kok"

"Kamu tahu seharusnya kamu tidak perlu berbohong padaku. Aku lihat kamu daritadi mengerutkan keningmu. Kenapa? Pusing ya?"

Sakura tersenyum. Tumbuh bersama membuat Naruto sudah benar-benar menghafalkan gelagatnya. Dan hal itu membuat dada Sakura menghangat. "Ya, sebenarnya aku-"

"Naruto-kun" Panggilan Hinata membuat perkataan Sakura terpotong.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" Naruto menyahut. Pemuda pirang itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata yang berdiri disisi kanannya.

Bibir Sakura mengerucut seketika. Naruto tiba-tiba jadi terlarut dengan percakapannya dengan Hinata, seakan benar-benar lupa bahwa beberapa detik yang lalu ia sedang berbicara dengan Sakura. Sakura bahkan dapat melihat sesekali Naruto tersenyum dalam obrolan mereka, begitu pula Hinata.

Hal ini membuat mood gadis dengan rambut merah muda itu semakin buruk.

_'Naruto baka!' _Teriaknya dalam hati

* * *

><p>"Hallo semua!" Teriakan seorang pemuda bersurai merah darah diatas panggung membuat suasana semakin meriah. Para penonton berteriak menanggapi. Dan hal itu membuat kepala Sakura makin sakit. Walaupun gadis itu mengakui, pria di atas panggung itu lumayan keren.<p>

"Sore ini, Akatsuki akan mengibur kalian semua disini!" Penonton semakin menggila. Sakura bahkan bersumpah gendang telinga kirinya sudah hampir pecah, ketika gadis yang berdiri disamping kirnya berteriak "Sasori, marry me!"

"Baiklah, langusng saja. Lagu pertama ini adalah lagu yang diciptakan oleh drummer kesayangan kita, Itachi" Sakura melihat seorang pemuda yang duduk didepan set drum, dengan surai hitam yang diikat, melambaikan tangan kanannya pada kerumunan penonton.

Penonton menyoraki. Sakura juga bisa mendengar gadis disamping kirinya kini berteriak "Make me your bride, Itachi!"

That is it. Sakura tidak bisa menahan lagi hasratnya untuk tidak menonjok gadis disampingnya. "Hey, Kiba!" Sakura agak berteriak memanggil Kiba yang berdiri diantara Neji dan Tenten.

"Ada apa, Sakura?!" Kiba juga agak berteriak

"Aku mau pindah kesampingmu!"

Kiba mengangguk. Ia juga sudah capek mendengar teriakan 'kyaa'-nya Tenten.

"Loh, Sakura-chan?" Naruto bertanya bingung ketika melihat Sakura berjalan melewatinya dan agak bersusah payah melewati Hinata dan Neji sambil bergumam 'permisi'. Gadis itu kemudian menyela Kiba dan Tenten kemudian berdiri diantara mereka berdua.

Tenten dengan semangat langsung mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk panggung. Sakura hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan pelan atau senyuman lesu.

"Ada apa, Naruto-kun?" menyadari Naruto yang sedari tadi pandangannya tidak lepas dari sosok Sakura diujung sana, Hinata pun bertanya.

"Ah, itu Sakura.."

"Kenapa Sakura?"

"Dia pindah kesana" Naruto menunjuk Sakura yang tengah menatap malas Tenten yang masih dengan antusias berteriak heboh ketika mendengar lantunan musik Akatsuki.

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. "Terus?"

"Tidak kenapa-napa" Jawab Naruto lemas. Sementara Hinata hanya mengangkat bahu kemudian kembali memperhatikan aksi Akatsuki diatas panggung.

* * *

><p>"Sampai nanti" Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Neji, Kiba, Hinata dan Tenten. Usai menonton konser meriah Akatsuki, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Neji dan Hinata pulang dengan mobil jemputan mereka. Sementara Kiba dan Tenten sama-sama menuju ke stasiun. Sakura dan Naruto sendiri akan menuju halte bus terdekat. Sebenarnya Neji dan Hinata sudah menawarkan tumpangan pulang, tapi semuanya menolak dengan dalih tidak mau merepotkan.<p>

Maka disinilah mereka berdua sekarang, Sakura dan Naruto. Duduk di halte bus yang lumayan sepi sambil menunggu bus yang seharusnya datang beberapa menit lagi.

Sakura, sedari tadi tidak memandang Naruto sedikitpun. Bahkan ketika sesekali Naruto mengajaknya ngobrol, Sakura hanya menjawab seadanya tanpa benar-benar menatap kakaknya. Gadis itu duduk diam di bangku halte, sementara Naruto mengamatinya sambil bersandar di tiang.

Merasa lelah dengan sikap Sakura, akhirnya Naruto angkat bicara.

"Kau kenapa sih Sakura-chan?"

Sakura sengaja membuang muka. "Tidak kenapa-napa tuh"

"Terus kenapa dari tadi sepertinya kamu mencueki aku terus?" Kali ini pemuda itu mendudukan dirinya tepat disebelah Sakura, ia menatap lekat gadis itu walaupun Sakura masih enggan menatapnya.

"Tau ah"

Mendengar jawaban Sakura, Naruto menjadi lebih bingung. Akhirnya pemuda itu menangkup kedua sisi wajah Sakura dan memaksa gadis itu untuk menatapnya. Ia menarik wajah gadis itu mendekatinya.

"Apaan sih" Sakura melepas kasar tangan Naruto.

"Hey, kau ini kenapa Sakura-chan. Kalau kau ada masalah, coba katakan padaku. Aku tidak akan mengerti kalau kau tidak berkata apa-apa"

Sakura menunduk, menghindari tatapan tajam iris sapphire dihadapannya. Bahu gadis itu agak bergetar ketika ia akhirnya berbicara.

"Mengapa.. mengapa kau mengabaikanku tadi?"

Alis Naruto terngkat. Ia tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan adiknya. Bukankah saat konser tadi justru Sakura yang terang-terangan menghindrinya. Sakura bahkan berpindah tempat tanpa memberitahunya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sakura seketika mengangkat kepalanya. Ia langsung berhadapan dengan wajah Naruto yang hanya beberapa senti dihadapannya. "Kau tadi langsung mengabaikanku ketika dipanggil Hinata"

Oh. Sekarang Naruto baru mengerti maksud perkataan Sakura. Rupanya adik kesayangannya ini sedari tadi ngambek karena hal itu. Naruto terkekeh pelan.

"Apa sih yang lucu?" protes gadis itu.

Naruto membungkam mulutnya sendiri, berusaha meredam tawanya. "Habis kau lucu sekali Sakura-chan. Jadi daritadi kau mendiamiku hanya karena itu?"

Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya kemudian meninju dada Naruto pelan. "Naruto baka!"

Sambil tertawa pelan, Naruto meraih kedua pergelangan tangan gadis itu dengan tangannya. Ia menatap Sakura lembut. Tawanya kini telah tergantikan dengan senyum hangat yang selalu bisa membuat Sakura diam.

"Kau cemburu?"

"Bukan begitu" Gadis itu menjawab. "Hanya saja, aku tidak pernah melihatmu seramah dan selembut itu pada gadis lain selama ini. Mungkin… oh baiklah, kau benar. Mungkin aku memang cemburu"

Senyum Naruto semakin lebar ketika mendengar perkataan Sakura. Tanpa sadar ia memajukan wajahnya, kemudian menempelkan bibirnya di kening adik perempuannya.

Wajah Sakura memerah seketika. Ini bukan pertama kali Naruto mencium keningnya. Naruto sudah sering mencium kening maupun pipinya. Tapi kali ini gadis itu merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Jantungnya semakin cepat berdetak, dan sekujur tubuhnya seperti tersengat listrik tiba-tiba. Tapi ada perasaan hangat dan nyaman ketika Naruto melakukan hal itu.

Mata Sakura terpejam menikmati sensasi yang kini bercampur dalam dirinya. Butuh waktu sekitar sepuluh detik sebelum akhirnya Naruto menarik kembali wajahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu cemburu, Sakura-chan..."

Suara bus yang baru saja datang itu tidak Sakura hiraukan. Telingnya hanya fokus untuk mendengarkan perkataan Naruto. Dan kedua iris emerald indahnya sukses melembut ketika Naruto membisikan sesuatu ditelinganya.

"..karena kamu adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang berarti bagiku"

* * *

><p>"Permisi"<p>

Seorang suster yang tengah bertugas dibalik meja, menatap pada orang yang memanggilnya. Seorang pria dipertengahan tiga puluhan yang masih saja terlihat tampan, tengah tersenyum lembut padanya.

Wajah suster itu memerah seketika. "A..ada..ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"Ya, aku ingin tahu, pada tanggal 28 Maret 1997 apakah ada bayi kembar yang dilahirkan disini?"

Sang suster mengutak-atik computer dihadapannya. Matanya memindai data-data yang tertera pada layar komputer itu. "Ya. Ada sepasang bayi kembar yang dilharikan disini pada tanggal tersebut"

Seketika wajah pria itu dihiasi senyuman lega. "Bolehkah aku melihat data mereka?"

Wajah suster itu menunjukkan keraguan. Tentu saja karena seharusnya ia tidak diperbolehkan untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Tapi melihat pandangan penuh harap pria tampan dihadapannya, hatinya pun luluh seketika.

"Ba..baiklah. Tapi untuk jaga-jaga saja, aku harus mencatat namamu"

Pria itu tersenyum. "Namaku Namikaze Minato"

* * *

><p>Setelah memarkirkan motor Suzuki G Stride kesayangannya di garasi, sambil menenteng plastik belanjaan, Gaara memasuki rumanhnya.<p>

Seorang wanita dengan surai merah darah sepunggung sudah menunggu kedatangannya di ruang tamu yang penuh dengan guci-guci antic dan lukisan-lukisan ternama dari berbagai penjuru dunia. "Selamat datang, Gaara-kun"

"Hn, aku pulang, Kaa-san" balas Gaara. Ia kemudian menyerahkan kantung plastik yang sedari tadi dipegangnya pada wanita itu. "Ini bawang dan tomat yang Kaa-san minta"

Wanita yang dipanggil Kaa-san oleh Gaara itu, dengan semangat segera meraih kantung itu. "Wah, terimakasih anakku. Hehehe"

Gaara mendengus malas. "Lain kali jangan suruh aku ke Ranch Market yang jaraknya jauh itu hanya untuk membeli barang-barang seperti ini"

Si ibu membalas dengan cengiran tanpa dosanya. "Hahaha, iya iya maaf. Habisnya Kaa-san tidak bisa membuat sup tomat kalau tidak ada tomat" wanita itu kemudian melenggang ke dapur.

Gaara membuntuti dibelakang. Didapur, ketika sang ibu tengah bersiap membuat makan malam, pemuda berambut merah darah itu menungkan secangkir air dinging kemudian menegaknya habis.

"Kaa-san?"

"Apa?" respon sang ibu sambil mulai memotong sayuran.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin menyanyakan ini dari beberapa hari yang lalu.."

Masih fokus pada sayuran yang tengah dipotongnya, wanita itu menyahut. "Mau Tanya apa Gaara-kun?"

Gaara terdiam sejenak. Tapi kemudian pemuda itu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Dikelasku, ada seseorang dengan marga yang sama dengan marga-mu yang dulu"

Tangan wanita itu berhenti seketika. Untuk sepersekian detik, ia merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Menghela nafas berkali-kali, wanita itu berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "Lalu.." Ia berusaha menemukan suaranya. "Siapa nama anak itu?"

"Naruto. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto"

Nafasnya tercegat. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan mendengar lagi nama itu. Ia sendiri bingung, bagaimana ia seharusnya bereaksi. Haruskah ia senang? sedih? Kaget?

"Kaa-san, kau tidak apa-apa?" pertanyaan Gaara memecahkan lamunannya.

Wanita itu memaksakan seulas senyum. "Ya, Kaa-san tidak apa-apa kok" tangannya kemudian mulai melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tadi sempat terhenti. "Yang punya marga Uzumaki itu banyak loh. Kaa-san tidak kenal semua. Dan Naruto itu, Kaa-san juga tidak kenal"

Gaara menangkap gelagat aneh sang ibu. Tapi akhirnya ia putuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi. "Oh begitu. Ya sudah lah. Aku ke kamar dulu"

Tanpa menunggu respon sang ibu, pemuda itu sudah meninggalkan dapur. Meninggalkan sosok ibu nya yang tengah bergetar.

* * *

><p>Sakura membalikan badannya ke kiri. Ia sudah kesekian kali merubah posisi tidurnya, tapi rasa kantuk tidak kunjung menghampirinya. Ia menatap jam weker yang ada diatas nakas disamping kasurnya.<p>

Sudah jam 12 lebih lima menit. Biasanya ia tidak pernah terjaga hingga selarut ini. Biasanya, paling larut jam 11 malam, ia sudah mengarungi alam mimpi. Tapi entahlah, hari ini ia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur.

Gadis itu pun bangkit dari kasurnya. Ia menyibak tirai berwarna cokelat yang memisahkan kamarnya dengan kamar Naruto. Berhubung rumah ini hanya memiliki dua kamar, ia dan Naruto harus berbagi. Dulu ketika mereka masih kecil, mereka berdua tidak masalah saling berbagi tempat tidur. Namun sejak keduanya beranjak remaja, sejak mereka pindah ke kediaman Momochi, mereka membiasakan diri untuk tidur terpisah. Walaupun masih sekamar.

Sakura mendapati Naruto sudah tidur lelap. Padahal rasanya, ia mendengar kakaknya masuk kamar beberapa menit yang lalu. Terkadang Sakura berpikir sendiri. Kakakknya sering beberapa kali pulang tengah malam. Apa saja yang dia lakukan diluar sana?

Melihata wajah tertidur Naruto, wajah Sakura kembali menghangat. Tersentak, gadis itu buru-buru keluar dari kamar.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Sakura? Ini bukan pertama kali kau melihat wajah tidur Naruto kan? Kenapa kau jadi _blushing_ sendiri begini?" Gadis itu menggerutu kecil.

Memang sejak kejadian sore tadi, Sakura merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Bahkan ia mendapati dirinya sulit tidur lantaran memikirkan Naruto. Padahal perlakuan yang Naruto berikan, bukan yang pertama baginya. Tapi memiliki efek yang berbeda kali ini. Ah, ini semua bermula ketika ia merasa cemburu Naruto menunjukan afeksi nya pada Hinata. Mungkin karena selama ini Sakura berpikir dial ah satu-satunya perempuan yang Naruto sayang.

"Baiklah, ini.. perasaan ini akan segera berlalu Sakura. Yah benar…" Gadis itu berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia memutuskan untuk turun ke dapur dan menjernihkan kepalanya dengan segelas air dingin.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuruni tangga ketika telinganya menangkap suara yang berasal dari pintu depan. Seperti suara gesekan kertas dengan lantai. Penasaran, gadis itu pun berbelok ke pintu masuk rumahnya.

Ia mendapati sebuah amplop cokelat tipis disitu. Ia berhipotesis bahwa ada seseorang yang memasukan amplop itu kedalam rumahnya melalui celah pintu, mengingat amplop itu limayan tipis. Setelah memastikan Tayuya dan Zabuza tidak ada disekitarnya, Sakura meraih amplop itu kemudian membukanya.

Iris zamrudnya membulat sempurna ketika mendapati apa isi amplop itu.

* * *

><p>Sakura menutup kotak bekalnya yang telah ia isi dengan nasi dan tumisan sayur buatannya. Ia menjejalkan kotak itu kedalam tas seklolahnya, kemudian meraih sebotol susu dari kulkas.<p>

"Pagi" sosok Zabuza muncul dari balik pintu dapur. Mukanya masih menunjukkan guratan kelelahan seperti biasanya. Berbeda dari Tayuya yang secara terang-terangan menunjukkan ketidak sukaannya pada Naruto dan Sakura, Zabuza lebih cenderung netral.

"Pagi" jawab Sakura, mengingat hanya ia dan Zabuza yang tengah berada di dapur.

Zabuza mendudukan diri di meja makan, kemudian mulai membaca koran yang dibawanya sambil melahap roti tawar yang tersaji diatas meja.

Sakura mengamati Zabuza, sementara tangannya masih menuangkan susu ke gelas. Kemarin malam, setelah melihat isi amplop tersebut, Sakura meletakan kembali amplop itu pada tempatnya semula. Seolah ia tidak pernah melihat ataupun menyentuh barang itu. Tapi gadis it terus bertanya-tanya dari mana datangnya benda itu. Tapi ia merasa tidak yakin untuk menyanyakan hal itu pada Zabuza atau Tayuya.

"Selamat pagi semuanya" sapa Naruto ketika ia memasuki dapur. Zabuza hanya bergumam sebagai respon.

"Pagi, Naruto" balas Sakura sambil menyodorkan gelas berisi susu kepada sang kakak.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan" Naruto menerima gelas itu kemudian meneguk isinya sampai habis. "Berangkat sekarang?"

"Ya" Sakura mengangguk

"Pergi dulu, yah" pamit pemuda pirang itu kemudian melesat meninggalkan dapur. Sakura mengekor dibelakang. Gadis itu sempat menghentikkan langkahnya ketika ia sudah hampir meninggalkan dapur. Sekali lagi ia memandang sosok Zabuza. Tatapannya seolah menyelidik setiap gelagat pria itu.

Merasa dilihati, Zabuza mengalihkan pandangannya dari deretan kalimat koran yang sedang dibacanya. "Ada apa?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa" gadis itu kemudian menyusul sang kakak.

* * *

><p>"Apa menurutmu Zabuza itu benar-benar seorang buruh pabrik?"<p>

Pertanyaan Sakura membuat Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Keduanya kini tengah menyusuri jalanan pagi Konoha untuk ke sekolah.

"Ya?"

"Apa menurutmu ia tidak punya pekerjaan lain?"

Naruto semakin mengerut bingung. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Sakura-chan"

Sakura tiba-tiba berhenti. Naruto spontan juga ikut berhenti melangkah. Ia menatap sang adik yang tengah terdiam.

"Ada sesuatu yang perlu aku ceritakan padamu"

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan sorot mata yang sulit diartikan. Tapi Naruto tahu tatapan itu. Sakura hanya menatapnya seperti itu ketika gadis itu sedang menjelaskan sesuatu yang sangat serius. Mau tak mau Naruto merasa tegang sendiri menanti kelanjutan kalimat adiknya.

"Tadi malam aku menemukan sebuah amplop didepan pintu" gadis itu mulai membuka mulutnya. "Didalamnya, ada cek senilai dua puluh juta yen"

Mata Naruto membulat. Nyaris sama seperti ekspresi Sakura ketika menemukan cek itu. "Apa?"

"Cek itu diberikan untuk Zabuza"

"Tapi.. siapa yang memberikannya?" Tanya Naruto ketika rasa kagetnya berangsur menghilang.

"Namanya Sabaku Kushina"

TBC


End file.
